The present invention relates to a display device and especially, but not solely, to a television receiver with a bistable display material e.g. ferroelectric liquid crystals.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,243 discloses a gas discharge display panel in which each display element is divided into several areas which can be individually energised. To display a grey scale the number of energised areas in each element is selected according to the required brightness value.
British Patent Specification No. 1390925 shows, in FIG. 9, an electrode divided into several areas which can be selectively energised to control brightness.